The present invention relates to an information device for informing persons, according to the preamble of claim 1, and to a related method and a computer program.
Information systems are often used in public buildings, such as hospitals, train stations, and airports, and in commercial establishments, such as production plans, office buildings, etc., or in private buildings, and, according to the most general definition, are used to provide information signals to persons who are in the areas described above.
Laid-open application DE 10 2005 021 736 A1, for example, makes known a device for controlling rescue actions, in the case of which sensors are located in an area that is accessible to persons and should be monitored. The sensors locate the persons and determine rescue actions based on the location of the persons, the characteristics of the area, and the location of at least one source of danger. Microphones, as sensors, and loudspeakers, which are distributed within the area to be monitored, are connected to at least one computer of the device. The loudspeakers may be situated in such a manner and they may be controllable by the computer in such a manner that the persons to be guided hear the announcements from the direction in which they are to be guided. It is also provided that other monitoring systems, e.g., a video monitoring system, be used to monitor the escape routes from the dangerous areas.
Laid-open publication DE 43 14 2 86 A1 proposes a device for guiding persons along defined paths in buildings, building complexes, or the like; a destination-guidance unit is located at junctions or intersections and includes a control unit, an input unit for inputting destination information that corresponds to the destination sought by a person, a memory unit in which direction instructions for each destination are stored, and a directions unit, via which—controlled by the control unit—the corresponding direction instructions may be output to the display after destination information has been entered and the memory unit has been accessed.
WO 93/032 622 A2, which is the closest prior art, makes known a video monitoring system that is used as an alarm system. The video monitoring system is designed such that a virtual “trip wire” is set up within the image region of a surveillance camera; when a moving object passes through the trip wire, a global alarm is triggered in a building that is protected via the monitoring system or alarm system.